


Un error (Especial de Navidad)

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Letters to Santa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Mordred quiere un hermanito.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 24





	1. ¿Dulces? dudas inocentes

Arturia y Gilgamesh llevaban un rato sentados en el sofá de la sala, juntos observaban a su pequeña hija, quien sentada en el suelo, garabateaba varias hojas de papel con brillantes crayones de colores.

—¿Qué dibujas? —preguntó la madre de la rubia al verla tan absorta en su labor de trazar líneas sin dejar huecos blancos en el papel.

—Le escribo mi carta a Santa —contestó Mordred sin despegar el crayón rojo de la hoja. 

—Oh ¿ya has decidido qué le pedirás? —indagó el padre, mostrándose interesado en conocer los deseos de navidad de su retoño. 

—Sip —respondió, abandonando por un momento su escritura—, quiero un hermanito —Le informó a sus padres dedicándoles una sonrisa.

La reacción de la pareja de rubios fue desigual, por un lado, Gilgamesh sonrió ampliamente, colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa para abrazarla y por otra parte, Arturia se mostró sorprendida y un poco aturdida. 

—¿Por qué quieres un hermano? —preguntó la mujer cuando logró salir de su estado de sorpresa.

—Porque todos mis amigos tienen uno —contestó la niña—, pero yo quiero algo especial, yo quiero un hermanito al que le guste jugar a la pelota, el color rojo y los leones —explicó enumerando cada punto con sus pequeños dedos.

—Mordred, si tuvieses un hermano, no podrías decidir sus gustos —dijo Arturia, intentando hacer desistir a su hija sobre su deseo de navidad.

—Claro que sí, sólo tengo que escribirle a Santa para que le diga a la cigüeña que me escoja uno con los gustos que yo quiero, del campo de lechugas de bebés —respondió Mordred con los brazos cruzados y una seguridad total en su elección de palabras.

—¿El qué? —preguntó la mujer, sin comprender a qué se refería.

—El campo de lechugas de bebés, de ahí vienen los bebés ¿no? 

Arturia permaneció con la boca ligeramente abierta mostrando su incredulidad, mientras, Gilgamesh no contuvo la risa ante la ocurrencia de su hija. 

—No —respondió finalmente la adulta y le dio un codazo a su esposo para que dejara de reírse.

—¿Entonces de dónde vienen? —cuestionó la niña curiosa mirando fijamente a sus padres.

La mujer se puso un poco nerviosa, no tenía una respuesta preparada para esa pregunta, necesitaba tiempo para construir una explicación adecuada para la corta edad de Mordred; sin embargo, Gilgamesh no parecía tener ningún problema con la pregunta y se aclaró la garganta para responderla, causándole un pequeño susto a Arturia por la posible información explicita que soltarían sus labios. 

—Los niños nacen del gran amor entre un hombre y una mujer —reveló el rubio, a lo que la niña hizo un gesto pensativo, mientras su madre respiró con alivio, encontrando la respuesta de su marido bastante aceptable.

—¿Yo nací de un gran amor? —preguntó de pronto la niña.

—Así es, del inmenso amor que hay entre tu madre y yo —contestó de nueva cuenta su padre y esta vez, apretó un poco el abrazo a su esposa y recargó su cabeza en la de ella en un gesto afectivo. La mujer estaba satisfecha con las palabras de Gilgamesh y aunque no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto a menos que estuviesen a solas, permitió la cercanía de su esposo y ella misma inclinó un poco su cabeza para acomodarse mejor. 

—Y si se quieren tanto ¿por qué no han nacido más bebés? —preguntó la niña de manera inocente, a lo que el hombre se mostró sorprendido y luego su gesto fue cambiando hasta la molestia, soltando a su esposa.

—Vete a tu cuarto —Le dijo a la pequeña rubia, quien se mostró confundida.

—Pero...

—A tu habitación —ordenó el hombre con voz un poco dura, haciendo que Mordred se levanta del suelo y lo mirara con enfado.

—¡Huuump! —bufó antes de retirarse.

Cuando los esposos se quedaron solos, el rubio externó su enfado. 

—Arturia ¿por qué no hemos tenido más hijos? —preguntó clavándole la mirada. 

—Ya hablamos sobre eso Gilgamesh —contestó la mujer con cansancio y se preparó mentalmente para el debate que seguramente vendría a continuación.

—Sí, hace unos cinco años —dijo cruzándose de brazos—, ya deberíamos estar planeando a nuestro siguiente bebé —Se quejó poniéndose de pie. 

—No —dijo la mujer con firmeza y sin escapar a la mirada insistente de su esposo.

—Deberíamos tener al menos unos diez —insistió el rubio.

—No —repitió Arturia inamovible. 

La pareja de esposos, se miró sin parpadear, los gestos de Gilgamesh eran de enfado por no poder obtener lo que quería, mientras, la rubia trataba de mantenerse tranquila para no elevar el nivel de la discusión y que ésta llegara a los oídos de Mordred.

—Arturia debemos tener más niños para que la gente sepa cuanto nos amamos —soltó el hombre, apaciguando ligeramente su enojo para razonar con su mujer, quien levantó una ceja ante sus palabras y finalmente liberó un suspiro. 

—Si tú los dieras a luz, entonces me gustaría tener hasta veinte, pero no es así y yo me niego a volver a embarazarme —explicó—, además eso es ridículo ¿para qué quieres que la gente sepa cuánto nos amamos? —preguntó ante la falta de coherencia de su esposo.

—Vamos mujer, lo más difícil es el primer parto, los demás serán sencillos, he leído que... —El rubio hizo un intento por persuadirla; no obstante, Arturia se puso de pie y lo interrumpió.

—Basta, ya sabes mi opinión al respecto —dijo y caminó hacia la cocina—, si quieres tener más hijos, ten una amante —soltó en broma, ella conocía perfectamente a su esposo, sabía cuanto la amaba y que no la traicionaría, sabía que ahora estaba molesto, pero que al final la comprendería; sin embargo...

—Tal vez lo haga —dijo Gilgamesh sorprendiendo a su mujer y a él mismo por sus palabras.

Arturia se detuvo un momento y el hombre esperó expectante por cualquier respuesta que ella le diese por su error. La mujer se giró y lo vio a los ojos sin intimidarse.

—Como quieras —Fue su respuesta; cambió la dirección y aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal. 

—Arturia no hemos terminado de hablar —El rubio intentó detenerla tomándola de un brazo, pero ella lo esquivó. 

—Yo no tengo nada que decirte y definitivamente ya no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir —expusó con voz fría y luego tomó su abrigo del perchero—, voy a recoger la ropa de la tintorería —avisó y salió de la casa.

Gilgamesh volvió al sofá y se sentó, se llevó una mano a la nuca y suspiró profundamente; se había dado cuenta de su terrible error cuando las palabras ya habían salido de su boca y habían sido escuchadas por su esposa. 

Un momento, apenas un segundo, en el que se había dejado invadir por su enojo, fue suficiente para hacerlo decir una mentira sin sentido ni fundamento. 

El hombre sintió un vuelco: una especie de viento helado en su pecho y por primera vez, se sintió inseguro sobre el futuro de su matrimonio; volvió a suspirar y trató de alejar de su mente, la imagen de los preciosos ojos verdes de Arturia aguantando las lágrimas.

—Vuelve —dijo mirando el reloj en la pared, pero el tiempo siguió su marcha. 


	2. Escalar y bajar

Como desde hacía unas noches atrás, Arturia se puso su pijama azul marino y se dirigió a la habitación de la casa en la que se amontonaban cajas repletas de objetos que habían perdido su utilidad, o habían sido sustituidos por otros más modernos. La mujer avanzó hasta el sillón reclinable que la aguardaba en una esquina, junto con una almohada y un par de cobijas; allí se recostó y arropó.

Media hora después de que la rubia hubiese apagado la luz, la puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente sin previo aviso. Unos pasos ligeros se fueron acercando y cuando la mujer acostada en el sofá se movió un poco, las pisadas se detuvieron.

—Déjame en paz Gilgamesh, vete de aquí —susurró la ojiverde sin dudar de la identidad del intruso recién llegado.

—Ya basta Arturia, ya paso una semana desde que dije eso y te he pedido perdón todos los días, debes aceptar que estás siendo muy terca al enfadarte de esta manera, eres mi esposa, tienes la obligación de dormir en la misma cama que yo y dejar que te abrace —La voz del rubio se dejó escuchar en la habitación y se mezcló con la penumbra.

Arturia frunció el ceño y simplemente se giró en el sofá quedando recostada de lado para evitar que su esposo la siguiese observando.

—Bien, como quieras —repuso el hombre y acto seguido, cargó a la rubia y se recostó con ella en brazos en el sofá.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Se quejó la mujer forcejeando, pero Gilgamesh no aflojó ni un poco el abrazo en el que la estaba reteniendo.

—Si no quieres ir a la cama, entonces voy a dormir aquí contigo —explicó y se movió para acomodarse un poco mejor en el reducido espacio.

—Gilgamesh no cabemos en este sofá —dijo la rubia y finalmente se relajó en los brazos del hombre para intentar razonar con él.

—No me importa, he despertado de mal humor toda esta semana porque te echo de menos —Se quejó—, hoy no vas a dormir en ningún otro lugar que no sea en mis brazos —anunció y la estrechó sobre su pecho.

—Eres un caprichoso —acusó la rubia moviendo la cabeza para poder enfrentarlo y verlo a los ojos.

—Y tú una obstinada... —Le respondió y de pronto su mirada se suavizó— pero eres lo más valioso para mí y sé que te herí con lo que dije —Su voz era mansa, algo casi increíble que hizo a la rubia poner atención—, lo siento —Se disculpó.

La rubia vio en los ojos carmesí de su esposo un arrepentimiento sincero, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado como esa semana: desde que la había ofendido con su comentario desatinado, Gilgamesh no había tomado ni una copa de vino, había llegado temprano del trabajo todos los días, jugaba largos ratos con Mordred, pero sobre todo, el hombre observaba a su esposa tratando de no incomodarla, tanteaba su enojo y buscaba acercarse a ella para ofrecerle disculpas, aunque siempre terminaba sonando orgulloso y en vez de pedir su perdón, lo exigía con arrogancia. 

Sin embargo, esta fría noche de diciembre, el rubio había rendido su carácter para conseguir reconciliarse con su mujer, quien no necesitó palabras para aceptar las disculpas de su esposo y simplemente, se acomodó sobre su pecho y suspiró despacio. Ella también lo había extrañado a pesar de su enojo.

Gilgamesh entendió la silenciosa señal de su esposa y sonrió, aflojó un poco el abrazo con la certeza de que ya no intentaría alejarse de él y acarició su espalda con gentileza. 

—Mordred está creciendo muy rápido, cada vez es más lista e independiente —dijo de pronto el hombre, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación—, cuando era bebé yo era su adoración ¿recuerdas? —preguntó y escuchó la confirmación de su esposa— Pero ahora es más apegada a ti —comentó con cierta tristeza.

—¿Por eso quieres otro bebé? —cuestionó la mujer, segura de al fin entender la verdadera razón de la petición de su marido. 

—Lo quería —afirmó—, pero no al precio de hacerte infeliz, si te aterra tanto el parto... —El rubio había pensado a profundidad sobre el tema toda esa semana y al fin había ordenado en su mente lo que tenía más importancia para él.

—No le tengo miedo a parir de nuevo —respondió la mujer, interrumpiéndolo con su comentario; Arturia notó que su esposo se puso tenso, signo de su asombro, así que se apresuró a explicarse antes de que él la cuestionara al respecto—. Pero, un bebé requiere mucha atención, Mordred va a iniciar la primaria en un año y no quiero que se sienta desplazada o que no tengo tiempo para ella; ahora quiere un hermanito, pero pienso que va a terminar arrepintiéndose de su deseo —explicó la mujer y Gilgamesh se tomó unos momentos para reflexionar en sus palabras.

—No creo que ella se sienta así, estoy seguro de que querrá con locura a su hermano y cuidará de él —comentó con voz clara—, tenemos una hija grandiosa —dijo con orgullo, a lo que la rubia sonrió. 

—¿Sabes Gilgamesh? Toda esta semana vine a dormir aquí, en parte porque estaba molesta por, tú sabes; pero, también porque tenía miedo de sucumbir a mis propios deseos de concebir otro hijo si estaba cerca de ti —confesó, incorporándose un poco para ver la reacción de su marido, quien sonrió ampliamente. 

—Ahora estamos juntos —contestó el rubio, como si su mujer no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Sí —murmuró Arturia y mostró una sonrisa suave.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —invitó Gilgamesh, a lo que la mujer negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Estoy cómoda aquí —expresó tranquilamente—, ¿crees que este sofá nos aguante? —preguntó a la vez que se levantaba para terminar sentada sobre las caderas de su esposo.

—Es el mismo en el que hicimos a Mordred, quizá nos dé suerte otra vez —comentó poniendo las manos sobre la cintura de la rubia.

Arturia se dejó embargar por un buen recuerdo e inevitablemente le echó un vistazo al sitio en el que se hallaban.

—Esta habitación está llena de cosas que ya no utilizamos, deberíamos donarlas y redecorarla —sugirió inclinándose hacia adelante para buscar los labios del rubio.

—Tienes razón, pronto tendrá un nuevo ocupante —dijo el hombre antes de unirse con su esposa. 


End file.
